mythos_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Rephaim
The Rephaim, also known as Forsaken or Berserker, are an unstable race of demigods that occupy the northern lands of Nordstrom. Their existence isn’t outlawed; however, their creation is. They’re the unusual offspring of Nephilim and Illyrians. Their parentage gives them an unhealthy imbalance of Illyrian blood and humanity, making them grow unstable and violent as they age. After the first generation of Rephaim were banished to Nordstrom, Malchor decreed their creation unlawful and has since punished Illyrians who have a hand in their creation. History The first Rephaim was created one hundred years after the birth of the Nephilim. The identity of the Illyrian and Nephilim parents are uncertain, except it is known that the mother was of Nephilim origin. She died in labor, and the medics overseeing her birth were forced to cut her open and pull the child out. The child was measured to be 32 inches in length and throughout its childhood, it grew at a slower rate than Nephilim but at a larger size. Throughout the childhood of the first Rephaim, many more were born into the world. The first one grew to be unstable and violent as it grew and it had more power than any Nephilim could handle. After seeing the power possessed by the Rephaim and how unstable they were, Malchor decreed it illegal for an Illyrian to mate with a Nephilim. He further commanded that the Nephilim send the Rephaim to Nordstrom so that they may escape destruction without destroying anyone else. The Rephaim that were present in Mythos were collected by the Nephilim and sent to Nordstrom. There, they have built their own civilizations and mated in their youth before they reach the point in their lives where they grow unstable. Since then, there have been many born outside of Nordstrom where they are transported to Nordstrom, and the Illyrian parent has been punished. Overview The Rephaim are unstable because of their imbalance of Illyrian blood and humanity. A full-bodied Illyrian can handle the power that comes with their race because they are pure, whereas a Nephilim has just enough humanity to tolerate their Illyrian power. This isn’t the case with the Rephaim; they don’t possess enough humanity to handle the large amounts of Illyrian in them, which is why their brains weaken as they age and their power becomes more unstable. Though they are unstable in their later years of life (50’s and onward), they’re civil in their youth and capable of speaking and living in a society. The Rephaim are civil amongst each other, though they live in different establishments in Nordstrom, each establishment matching a different complex government style. Appearance Rephaim have a human shape, however they are immensely larger than an adult person. Whereas the average height of a human is between five in a half feet and six, the average height of a Rephaim is twelve feet. Their skin is very like that of a human’s, though it has a shine both in dark and in day. Their hands and feet are proportionately smaller when compared to that of a human’s. Abilities The Rephaim possess incredible estus reserves, giving them more flexibility when it comes to casting magic. As they age, this large abundance of estus becomes too much for the little humanity they have left and eats it away until it is no more. When this happens, the Rephaim become savage and wild and they’re no longer able to control the estus in them. Not being able to control their estus, the Rephaim turn violent and thrash anything near them, sending out powerful waves of estus which both power the Pehpaim and bring danger to those around them. The Rephaim possess incredible strength and are immune to diseases and sickness. Weaknesses